


Row, Row, Row your boat.

by anabonnana



Series: Hey Beautiful <3 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 1st time writing a PWP, 5'11 Levi, 5'5 Eren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cock Piercing, Crossdressing, Frenulum piercing, Hand Jobs, Kink?, Knotting, Large Cock, Levi has a pierced dick, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tall Levi, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), having sex with your alpha while babysitting your brother in the same room just watching TV lol, horny eren, light exhibitionism? lol, sorry if I suck lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anabonnana/pseuds/anabonnana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is stuck babysitting his little brother, his date and plans for the weekend was completely ruined! and the worst part is; his Alpha is in the house with them and Eren's horny af and he can't even not watch the brat because the moment you lose sight of the little devil he's gonna start causing trouble.</p><p>So what's the best way to sate your libido in a room with your brother, his back to you, watching some dumb child show that keeps singing these annoying songs while your hot and irresistible Alpha is knuckle deep fingering you on the couch?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Row, Row, Row your boat.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, this is my 1st time writing A/B/O elements, cross dressing and PWP. lol 
> 
> Anyway, I can't get this out of my head so I'm gonna write it xD
> 
> So we gonna be dirty together lol  
> enjoy!!!!

 

Eren's whole weekend was ruined. He was getting dramatic, but seriously he had plans with his Alpha on Saturday and planned on spending the night in his apartment but NO, his parents had to drop the bomb when he was ready and prepared for his date.

He wore a pastel pink mini skirt, like seriously "mini" skirt that if he bends a little bit, you'll actually see the delicious and plump bottom covered by black lace panties that left nothing to the imagination and a white crop top off shoulder to expose his neck easier for his alpha.

"But Mom-" Eren whined.

"I'm sorry hun, I promise to make it up to you but you know we can't just Leave Erwan alone and we can't not go and settle this important matter. Your father and I are doctors hun and you know I don't like other people babysitting you when you were younger or your brother." his mom tried to reason with the Omega.

"We've been planning for this date since last week!" Eren tried not to cry in frustrations, he was really looking forward to this date and he knew his Alpha was too and he can't bear to see his alpha disappointed.

"Levi can stay here instead, he can even stay the night. I can't really just leave you and Erwan alone in the house anyway.It's safer with an Alpha around." his mom tried to appease him.

"Tsk. Fine. Let me just call hi-" then the doorbell rang.

"Shit." Eren whispered to avoid his mom hearing him curse.

"I think that's Levi, why not talk to him hun. I'm just going to continue packing and your dad would be picking me up from the hospital."

Eren sighed and walked to the door, when he opened it and saw his gorgeous Alpha, his bad mood went away just like that.

"Hey beautiful." Levi greeted and proceeded to hug his Omega, Eren melted in his Alpha's embrace and nuzzled his neck.

"Hey baby." Eren greeted back and he pulled his head away from the embrace so he can kiss his Alpha.

"Are you ready to go?" Levi asked after their brief shared kiss.

"err.. yeah. about that..." Eren avoided looking at his alpha.

"babe what's wrong?" Levi took Eren's face in his other hand while the other still clung to the omega's waist so Eren can look at him.

"I know, we've been looking forward to this date and I'm so sorry-" Eren hiccuped and bit his lip, his eyes are already watery with unshed tears.

"Hey, hey. baby, it's okay. look at me, look at me. It's okay if you want to just stay home tonight we can go another time okay?" Levi kissed each of Eren's eyes.

"s'not that... Mom and dad had an emergency at work and they'll be there until tomorrow evening I was already prepared for our date but you know mom doesn't trust other people in babysitting Erwan or me when I was younger. So I'm kinda stuck with babysitting. And I might have dragged you into this..." Eren chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Levi asked in amusement.

"Mom wanted to ask if you would like to stay too because she said it's safer with an alpha around and she really didn't want to leave us alone anyway." Eren bit his lip in anticipation.

"Of course. If I knew it would just be you and Erwan I would have stayed anyway. I can't just leave two Omegas alone in their house unprotected." Levi reassured him.

"Thanks babe! you're the best!" Eren proceeded to kiss the living shit out of his alpha.

Cough. Cough.

Their kiss was interrupted when someone coughed behind Levi.

"Oh, Hi Dad!" Eren greeted sheepishly.

*sigh* "boys, it would be great if you do that within the house not at the door. Why don't you both go inside?" Grisha asked exasperatedly and smiled.

These boys just don't care about PDA.

"Hi Hon, here are the bags." Carla gave Grisha two bags and kissed him in greeting.

"Okay, I'll put this in the car." Grisha kissed his sons foreheads and said his good bye.

"Okay boys, so behave okay? Erwan, listen to your older brothers and don't give them too much trouble."

"Yes mom, I promise I'll behave." Erwan replied, the little shit, looked just like Eren, the same perpetually untameable mop of chocolate brown hair and same beautiful eyes but instead of Green eyes like Eren and their Father's, he had their mother's Gold eyes.

"Eren, the money is in the table you can use that for whatever and I already cooked you your Lunch and dinner just heat them back up they're in the fridge."

"Yes mom. You can go now."

Carla chuckled.

"Levi, thanks for agreeing to this short notice but I can't really just leave them both alone."

"I understand Carla, no need to worry. I'll keep them safe. I promise."

"Thank you." Carla smiled and gave the boys a kiss on the cheek and a hug, even Levi. He was already accustomed to that, he's been dating her son since they were in middle school.

When they found each other, it just clicked. Just like that. Levi knew Eren was his Omega and Eren knew Levi was his Alpha. They never got separated ever since.

"I want to watch my shows." Erwan demanded.

"Okay fine. No matter how annoying the songs are." Eren rolled his eyes and took his Alpha's hand and they went to the entertainment room.

The room was a little spacious good for watching movies or playing with a group of friends. They had a flat 60-inch TV mounted on the wall with their game consoles kept in the cabinets near it, some bean bags scattered around the room and a big black couch with a lot of big pillows at the back facing the TV.

Erwan proceeded to one of the bean bags in front of the TV and dragged them to be nearer the TV but not too close but still far enough from the couch. While the couple settled in the couch at the back and cuddled, Eren took a pillow and placed it on his lap while his head was resting in the crook of his Alpha's neck and Levi's arm was around his omega.

15-minutes into the stupid show, Eren was already feeling the slick wetting his panties, he was getting horny just from being in the same room with his gorgeous alpha. Those forearms are just so lovely, specially when Levi is wearing a shirt with sleeves and he rolls them until the crook of his forearms. 

Eren was rubbing Levi's stomach while watching the show until he stopped when he felt his slick.

"What's wrong?" Levi took Eren's face so he can see his omega.

Eren's eyes were dilated with lust, his cheeks flushed and he was panting.

Levi understood that look and smirked, his omega was an insatiable one.

The hand around Eren went lower and lower until it was on the omega's perky bottom and squeezed it.

Eren gasped and bit his lip to stop himself from moaning and now he was half lying in Levi's lap to give Levi access to his rose bud and Levi didn't hesitate to enter a finger in his quivering hole.

Levi entered swiftly with how wet Eren was it was too easy to do so and he finger fucked that omega-cunt knuckle deep. Eren was a gasping and panting mess but he held it in or else his brother would hear.

Soon, Levi added another finger and he was scissoring Eren's wet heat.

"Fuck. I want to taste you so bad. Eat you out and lap at your sweet slick and fuck you with my tongue until you come." Levi whispered in his ears and he came while whimpering when Levi had four fingers in him.

"Levi..." Eren gasped and even when he was still coming down from his high he was already unbuttoning and slowly unzipping his alpha's pants just putting a pillow in front so his brother won't immediately see.

Eren took out the monstrous pierced cock, his alpha was truly gifted. The bigger the alpha's cock, the better the chances for breeding and alphas with larger cocks are said to be of higher caliber. We're talking about 10 inches and up, and the knotting is unbelievable.  

Eren was already working his hands up and down his alpha's monstrous cock and glazed his thumb over the slit and rubbed the piercing in the frenulum.

Levi was trying so hard not to growl and fuck his omega so bad.

Eren looked at his brother for awhile, Erwan was still so busy with his show so he took Levi's cock into his mouth and deep-throated his alpha's cock. Levi gasped silently and grab Eren's hair and massaged his scalp.

He was gorgeous, all flushed skin and his mouth around Levi's cock with his eyes lust blown, he nibbled the cock piercing and tugged it gently and back to deep-throating the cock again.

He took out Levi's cock from his mouth and sat properly so he could whisper to his alpha,

"I want you to fuck me. I want to straddle you and ride you so bad." and licked Levi's earlobe and sucked on it.

"Then fucking straddle me, what are you waiting for." Levi smiled his eyes just as lust blown.

Eren straddled him, his back against his alpha's hard chest and he's facing the front.

Levi slipped his hand under his omega's skirt and moved the panty to the side, he grabbed each cheek and pulled them apart while  Eren took his cock and lined it to his entrance. The tip of his erection brushed over Eren's hole and they both shivered.

Eren proceeded to descend on him and sat on Levi feeling so full. The monstrous cock was absolutely amazing and Eren's tight heat was making Levi about to lose control.

They both panted quietly  and stopped moving to adjust for a while, Levi was watching where they were joined together and it was so obscene, it was making him harder if that's even possible.

Eren took a pillow and placed it on his lap, it was big enough to covere his lap and chest as he hugged it, when he started moving, he started singing;

 _"Row, row, row your boat_  
_Gently down the stream,— gasp—_  
_Merrily merrily, merrily, merrily_  
_Life is but a dream..._ "

Every  _Row_ Eren thrusts down harder and Levi thrusts up just as hard.  
  
_“Row, row, row your boat_  
_Gently down the brook,_  
_If you catch a little fish_  
_Please let it off the hook_ …”

Eren is panting, good thing the volume of the TV is high and his brother is nearer to the TV.  
  
“ _Row, row, row your boat_  
_Gently down the creek,_  
_If you see a little mouse_  
_Listen to it squeak_ …”

“Fuck. Eren. I wanna wreck your ass so hard until you can’t walk.” Levi whispered.  
  
“ _Row, row, row your boat_  
_Gently down the river,_  
_If the river gets you wet_  
_Don't forget to shiver..._ “

Levi’s hand trailed over his omega’s abdomen, he could feel the muscle contract and he placed his hand under the crop top to reach his destination.  
  
“ _Row, row, row the boat_  
_Gently to the shore,_  
_If you see a lyin' bear_  
_Don't forget to roar_ …”

Levi took a nub with his fingers to play with it, he rolled it between his forefinger and thumb, he knew his omega was sensitive in his perky nipples. Oh, he wanted to suck on them so bad.  
  
“ _Row, row, row your boat_  
_Watch the water flow,_  
_Rowing's fun but rowing's hard_  
_That is what I know…”_

Their thrusts are getting erratic as they near their completion; Levi’s cock is swelling and getting larger, a telltale sign of the upcoming knot. Eren is singing and gasping trying so hard to continue the façade.   
  
“ _Row, row, row your boat_  
_Gently down the lake,_  
_Don't stand up and rock the boat_  
_That's a big mistake!”_

“Ahhh….” Eren whimpered and his toes curled as Levi bit down on the junction of his neck and shoulder and came when the knot locked on and Levi’s seed was spurting so hard inside of him, the knot made sure nothing escaped.

Eren sat back on his Alpha’s strong torso and basked in the high of his climax, his alpha wrapped large arms around him and nuzzled the neck where he was bitten.

They were so content they totally forgot about Erwan and the show ended.

Erwan looked back at them and asked, “ What are you doing?” he sounded confused.

“Nothing…” Levi answered.

“We were just, playing a game.” Said Eren and winked at his oblivious brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, NO it's not ERWIN, lol the name is actually ERWAN. HAHAHAHA  
> in case someone thought it was a typo. So, anyway I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments would be amazing! <3 THANKS FOR READING.


End file.
